koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ixbran
Past discussions archived to... *Archive 1 =Mah Talk Page= Re:DW7Empires I've said it to you three times before, so I'll say it again. I'm not a heavy Warriors fan. This game doesn't look that appealing or interesting to me. Nearly all of the additions sound gimmicky or are rehashed ideas from other games (Koei or otherwise). Edit characters are there for shameless filler. And I didn't like the lazy character arcs in DW7 or its general play style, so this game appeals to me even less. But, since it has the branding "Dynasty Warriors", it will sell like hotcakes no matter how much I complain about it. In short, I won't be buying this one. I might rent it or play it at a friend's house to give it a shot, but that's about it. The Warriors game which looks interesting to me at the moment is Shin Hokuto. It vaguely looks like a Hokuto version of the Gundam ones with unique character movesets, so that's a plus in my book. Can't say much else about it though. Sake neko (talk) 01:51, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :Geez, calm down. I'm just saying that, regardless of whatever WO3 says, those characters really had just one weapon. Regardless of type, those characters in actuality had only one weapon. It's like you're trying to pass them off as characters who actually had three unique models for power, speed, standard (Lu Xun and company). Yet you say the name is super important for some reason just because it's reuse in WO3. That just says to me that you have never touched DW6. :And yeah, even if I don't particularly like Warriors games anymore, that doesn't mean I am completely ignorant of them and have never played the newest titles. You sure are being insulting by implying as such. Sake neko (talk) 23:14, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm just saying my opinion because you engaged in conversation. I'm not even upset about the weapons or whatever; it just sounds like you haven't played DW6 and I was just trying to tell you what I thought. ::I have never intended on insulting you, I'm just saying that's how it feels like when I read the changes you do. So, I'm truly sorry if that's how you take it. I can't change about how you feel with what I type. If you don't want me to respond, then don't leave a message on my talk page. It's the internet; I can forgive and forget because it's just words on a screen typed by someone whose face I cannot see. ::Let's be serious here: you're sounding like an enraged fanboy, not the friendly well meaning type. You have a bad habit of flinging insults. I have not personally insulted you with crude slurs or vulgar words, but you seem to have no problem doing so and instead play victim like you did on my talk page. You need to understand that this is how you sound. I trust you aren't like that personally, but really, knock it off. If you're upset with something, just give it a break and be rational about it. Sake neko (talk) 23:35, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Related videos Please do not add videos to the global list. Adding it to the global list means the video will show on every page on the wiki even if the video isn't related to the page. If you're adding a specific trailer or promotional video for a particular game, make sure it's being added to that article's related videos list, not the global one. Kyosei (talk) 14:34, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :Just in case you didn't see it, by October 3, all of the page specific related video pages will be disappearing and will be merged to the global list. This is a change being enforced by Wikia to "encourage" directly embedding page specific videos into the article itself for more page views essentially. This is why you ended up adding to the global list instead of the page specific list. This was a preemptive move made by towards that direction without really informing anyone in a global announcement. Details, comments, feedback and questions can be left here. Kyosei (talk) 19:44, September 21, 2012 (UTC)